


The Set-Up

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Wingman Allura (Voltron), Wingman Lance (Voltron), getting the other's date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Allura and Lance are trying to set the other up with their crush
Relationships: Allura/Veronica (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Set-Up

“So… what do you think about Lance?” Allura leaned forward, grinning at Shiro. She’d shifted her form to match him, wanting to ensure that he was properly looking where she wanted him to look. Lance was over with Veronica, talking her up about Allura, and it was as much her duty to Lance as his duty to her that they get the other’s crush into their sights.

“Lance?” Shiro hummed, looking at Lance appreciatively. Allura carefully made sure he couldn’t see her when she pumped her fist in success. Months of subtlety, of carefully talking up Lance’s interests in men and how his type is Shiro, to Shiro, were finally paying off. “He’s looking nice. The new uniform fits him.”

“Does it? Any part in particular?” Allura nudged at Shiro, poking at his cheek and then pointedly pointing toward Lance’s shoulders, and then to his legs. While she didn’t quite see the appeal of the male form, she knew enough to know what it was that Shiro liked.

Shiro blushed, swatting Allura’s hand away. 

She still considered it a success.

* * *

“So. Veronica.” Lance grinned at his sister. “Got any hot dates for this Saturday?”

“Like I’d tell you.” Veronica didn’t look up from her pad. “But no. I am still single. Just like when you asked me yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that.”

“Yeah, that’s nice. Anyway! It turns out that Allura has never gone to a roller rink before, and Friday is the only day she has off.” Lance carefully watched Veronica, pointedly avoiding looking over at Allura with Shiro. It was his duty to set up his sister with Allura as much as it was her duty to him to set Shiro up with him.

Individually they might fail, but together they can tag team into a double date.

Plus, he really wanted Allura happy, and Veronica happy, and if they just so happened to be happy together? Then Lance was happy.

“Friday?” Veronica glanced at Allura, who shifted height to be as tall as Shiro. She blushed, turning her attention back toward her pad. “I’m open Friday.”

“Cool! Then it’s a date!” Lance gave Allura a thumbs up, which she replied enthusiastically. His grin grew. “A double date! Which works, since Friday is couples night at the roller rink.”

“Wait wait.” Veronica’s gaze snapped at Lance, then at Allura, before she hid her face behind her pad. “No. No, you cannot possibly—”

“Too late we already agreed dress to impress but also it’s a roller rink Allura’s looking forward to it!” Lance gave Allura a double thumbs up while Veronica squawked and hid her red face behind her pad. 


End file.
